


muke vs cashton- text post

by Idjitsinpurgatory



Series: text posts- Idjitsinpurgatory [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Basically, Cute, Innuendo, M/M, Read pls, Sneaky kisses, Text Post, Texting, anyway, bai, i was bored, i was gonna make it a real story but decided against it, ill do something later, im gonna leave it at that, in ur end o, its pretty shit tbh, its what happens at midnight in my brain, lol, lol jks, lots of innuendos, muke vs cashton, okay, online, read if you want to, text posts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idjitsinpurgatory/pseuds/Idjitsinpurgatory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Ashton arguing over ships, Luke being peace maker and Calum is a human encyclopedia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	muke vs cashton- text post

**Author's Note:**

> Something that was in my brain and honestly was gonna make it a real fic but decided against it because its late and Im sleep deprived.

Michael- yo ma bitchez  
Michael- why will no one talk to meh  
Michael- have i offended someone  
Michael-i apologise truly  
Calum-Miiichaaeel ma maaann  
Michael- CalPal!!1! Whats hangin bruh  
Ashton-shush  
Michael- WAT  
Ashton- Im trying to concentrate and youre crampin ma style  
Michael- HOW  
Michael- I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION  
Luke- coz he's reading fanfiction  
Michael-BAE  
Luke- Mikeyy xxx <3  
Michael-WHAT TYPE OF FANFIC ARE YOU READING?  
Calum- Mike caps lock  
Michael- IS It muke?  
Ashton- fck no.  
Michael- I bet its muke.  
Ashton- eh a nehw  
Ashton- Cashton for the win ;P  
Calum- Bae x  
Ashton- Bae x  
Luke- ew cashtons gay  
Calum- duh  
Michael- you should read some muke.  
Ashton- no thanks  
Michael- here try some muke  
Ashton- how about NO  
Luke- sir you need to calm down  
Ashton- Cashton is canon  
Michael- So is muke  
Calum- guiz  
Ashton- yeah but mukes stupid  
Michael- youre stupid  
Ashton- Im suprised you used the correct 'youre'  
Luke- Bae dont listen to him  
Luke- Hes just trying to get under your skin  
Ashton- Like I did to Calums butt last night  
Calum- DID YOU JUST  
Ashton- I THINK I JUST  
*insert cashton highfive here*  
Luke- stop teasing the love in this band  
Ashton- tell that to Calum last night  
Calum- guiz  
Michael-you need to stop  
Luke- peacmaker activated  
Ashton- nah  
Calum-guiz  
Michael-why nah  
Ashton- Coz Cashtons bigger  
Luke- Not as big as Mikeys dick  
Michael-DID YOU JUST  
Luke- I THINK I JUST  
*insert muke highfive here*  
Ashton- no  
Calum- guiz  
Luke- I apologise greatly I just had to  
Michael- proof Muke is bigger ;)  
Ashton- nuh uh  
Michael- Ah huh  
Calum- guiz  
Luke- *starts singing dont worry be happy*  
Ashton- NUH UH  
Michael- AH HUH  
Calum- GUIZ  
A/M- WAT  
Calum- twitter says lashtons biggest  
Luke- EW  
Ashton- YUCK  
Luke- Michaels d is the only d for me  
Michael- hey that rhymes  
Calum- so does tumblr  
Ashton- no thankyou  
Luke- nice one Michael ;)  
Calum- so doe that one website ao3  
Michael- xxx Bae xxx  
Luke- ily  
Ashton- SHUSH THY DONT KNOW THE TRUTH  
Michael- YEAH  
Michael- YELLING  
Luke- guiz stop yelling plz  
A/M- shut up luke  
Luke-*criez*  
Calum- guiz why you do dat  
Michael- oh no bae  
Michael- come back  
Michael- i love you  
Calum- go get yo boi  
Ashton- whatevs  
Ashton- Cashton rulz  
Ashton- Muke still sucks ass  
Luke- ye it doez  
Michael- thats ma boi


End file.
